South Park: Months of the Strange and Bizarre
by tudorgirl941
Summary: The boy's come back from summer vacation only to find that some new girl's have transferred into their class. Life goes on in it's usual manner and they get into crazy situations... The only downside is, the new girls totally hate them, and for some weird unknown reason they look exactly like our four boys. Just what is going on and how will they fix it? Several O.C's and Swears!
1. Chapter 1

South Park: Months of the Strange and Bizarre.

Episode 1, part 1: Train Trouble

**Our tale begins on a warm summer's day, not so long ago, near the little town of South Park, Colorado.**

**We start on a train of all places! A smelly, poorly constructed train that is going way too fucking fast down the tracks!**

**Jesus fucking Christ! Is the driver drunk?! There are innocent people on that train! Someone could get seriously fucking hurt!**

**Seriously?! No one's going to stop it?!**

**Well fuck you assholes! I'm not standing by and watching innocent children die! **

**Go hire another fucking narrator! I quit!**

**Enjoy your story you sons of bitches! Hope hell treats you like crap!**

Oh dear. Please disregard that last statement folks and enjoy the story anyway folks!

***/***

Feeling his stomach turn, Stan groaned and curled up in his seat, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Dude, how much longer is this train ride?" he whined, clinging onto his seat.

Covering his own eyes, Kyle sat in the seat next to him, exhausted from their long and agonising vacation.

(Well if you had to share a hotel room with Cartman for two weeks you'd go insane also)

"About half an hour dude, thank god" he groaned back.

Kenny sat in the seat opposite to Kyle, quietly reading the latest addition of the new comic 'Princess Kenny Vs Mysterion'

(Available at all Wallmart for just $1.99! Buy your copy today!)

Cartman sat next to him, stuffing his face with junk and being an asshole as usual.

"Hey Kyle! You drunk or something you stupid Jew?!" he announced with cackling laughter.

Pulling his hat up slightly, Kyle glared at him coldly, irritation dominant in his eyes.

"Shut-...The fuck up or I swear to god I will come over there and choke you to death"

Stan chuckled quietly before groaning and curling up again.

Cartman's face remained frozen as he tried to act like he wasn't scared.

"Yeah, whatever...Like a Jew could ever beat me.." he took a slurp of his soda to avoid finishing his sentence.

Sighing, Stan stood up and fixed his shirt.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec"

"Ok dude" Kyle said, stretching his stiff arms.

As soon as Stan had left, Cartman picked up a sweet wrapper, rolled it up and threw it at Kyle's head.

"Do you want to die fatass?!" He shouted, raising his fist.

Cartman scoffed and mumbled under his breath, hiding his mouth with his packet of crisps.

"God, looks like someone's on their period again"

Kenny rolled his eyes and went back to reading his comic.

*So many damn inaccuracies...* he thought sadly.

It was at this point that Stan staggered back over to their seats, his face was white and his eyes were wide, as though he had seen something of a...supernatural nature.

(No Fanboys, it's not that Tv show, now get over it)

Raising his eyebrows, Kyle sat up straight, fixed his hat and asked if he was alright.

"Dude, you ok?"

Looking up, Stan gestured for him to follow him before walking away once again. Curious as to what was going on, Kyle got up and staggered after his super best friend.

"Pfft. Bet that they're going to do something really gay" Cartman commented once they were out of sight.

Kyle followed Stan towards the door of one end of the carriage.

It was weird how he was acting, almost like he was scared or something.

Crouching down, Stan pointed up to the window of the door with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, look through there a sec"

Shrugging, Kyle pressed his hands against the door and peered through the glass, eyes widening when he saw what was on the other side.

Jumping up and down on the seats, miming air guitars and laughing were four girls, aged around 8-10 by the looks of things.

But that wasn't the strange part, ohh no.

The strange part was, that they looked exactly like each of the boys.

One of them had shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and wore a blue hat shaped like cat ears with a red poofball on it. She wore a brown jumper with red frills on the end of it, a blue skirt, red gloves, long white sport socks and brown coloured mountain boots.

(And for some bizarre reason, she was carrying a hockey stick)

Another girl was wearing a green hat exactly like Kyle's, except that it looked like a bird. She wore an orange jacket, gloves the same shade of green as her hat, long green shorts and little black strap up shoes. Her eyes were deep emerald green, and it was hard to tell what colour her hair was, as it was hidden by her hat.

The third girl wore an orange parka that was styled to end in shorts, and on the hood, it had two brown ears attached to it to look like a bear. Her shoes were rather beat up plimsolls and her long socks were slightly stained, but she seemed to pay no attention to it.

As for the forth girl...She looked _exactly_ like Cartman, the only major differences being that her hat had cat ears on it, she had shoulder length brown hair and she wore a skirt.

Horrified, Kyle pulled away and fell down, gasping in shock.

"Dude! What the fuck?!"

"I know dude, I don't know what the fuck is going on" Stan said tiredly.

Turning to face him, Kyle's eyes were practically bursting out of their sockets.

"We should probably tell the others-"

Before he could finish his thought however, the door began to open.

"Oh shit dude!" Stan cried as they scrabbled to their feet and bolted back to their seats.

Seeing how out of breath they were, Cartman laughed at them.

"Ha! You guys should see your faces right now-"

"Ssh!" Kyle hissed, which made Cartman frown.

"Don't tell me to shut up Jew-"

Sensing an opportunity, Kenny clamped a hand over his mouth, muffling his voice.

"Thanks dude" Stan said, giving a thumbs up.

Suddenly, voices were heard coming up the carriage.

"Uggh! My mom is driving me nuts! Does she have to fucking get drunk every time we fucking go somewhere?!"

An angry voice boomed, as the sound of seats being wacked with a stick pierced the boys ears.

"Relax, It'll be ok" A soft voice responded, before continuing.

"Won't it?"

"Mmn mnnph"

"Uhh god! Let's just fucking sit down!" An annoying voice whined.

The boys remained quiet as the four girls sat down in the seats on the opposite side of the passage from them, not seeming to give a shit about how fast it was going.

The girl who looked like Stan twirled her hockey stick like a baton, a frown on her face as she stared at the floor.

"Say, how long do we have left on this damn thing anyway?"

The one who resembled Kyle replied cheerfully.

"About twenty minutes by now"

Sighing, the black haired girl ran a hand through her hair.

"Thank fucking god for that"

Slipping out of Kenny's grasp, Cartman growled with irritation.

"What the fuck Kenny?!"

The rest of the boys ignored him, they were too busy trying to figure out why the hell these girl's resembled them so much.

Hurt that he was getting ignored, an evil scheme came into the young boy's mind. He grabbed his still half-full soda and aimed it at the girl who looked like Kyle.

"Cartman no!" Stan yelled, reaching out to stop him, but to no avail.

The soda flew out of his hands and across the passageway before splattering onto the targeted girl's jacket, making her squeal a little in surprise.

The black haired girl immediately whipped around and locked eyes with Stan.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing you assholes?!"

"Shit.." Stan hissed, sitting up straight.

"Look dude, I can explain-"

"Don't give me that crap you little son of a bitch!" The girl retorted, standing up, clenching her stick tightly in her fingers.

"I know what you did! And now you're going to pay for it!"

Stan gasped as the girl jumped up on the seat and pointed the hockey stick at him.

"Jesus Christ dude!" Kyle cried, scrambling back in his seat In panic.

The black-haired girl was panting heavily, her teeth clenched as a vain pulsed in her forehead. Raising her stick above her head, she prepared to whack Stan with it.

"Alright you fucking piece of ass crap, game over!" she yelled angrily.

Gasping, the green-hatted girl ran over and grabbed her friend's arm, stopping her from dealing the blow.

"Steph! Chill out! I'm sure it was an accident!" she pleaded.

Stan raised his eyebrows in curiousity, why the hell was this girl sticking up for him?

Frowning, Steph pushed her out of the way and re-positioned herself to strike

"Kylie! Stay out of my way while I pound this asshole!"

Rolling her eyes, the girl wearing the orange parka leapt forward, grabbed her and pinned her to the ground effortlessly.

"I got this one" she said, her voice muffled.

"Jenny! Get the fuck off me!" Steph shrieked, kicking and struggling as the other girl held her down.

Kenny laughed at this, and made himself more comfortable in his seat, enjoying the show tremendously.

No matter how much Steph fought or struggled, Jenny held firm, showing a surprising amount of strength for a girl of her small build.

Reaching up, Steph grabbed at her hood, pulling it down slightly, so that you could now hear her voice clearly.

Her voice was very soft and calm, but it had such an odd sternness to it that it almost made you feel intimidated.

(Well, as intimidating as you can get for a nine year old girl)

"Dude, calm the hell down, you're overreacting. These douchebags aren't worth your time" Jenny said quietly.

Cartman smirked and began stuffing his face with popcorn.

"Aww sweet, girl fight" This earned him a cold glare from Kyle.

"Shut up fatboy!"

Red in the face, Steph shouted back at her friends

"Hey! I am not overreacting! They threw a goddamn soda at Kylie for no fucking reason!"

Sighing, Kylie sat down in her seat and fixed her hat.

"I've had worse thrown at me" she mumbled quietly, a sad look on her face that only Kyle noticed for a brief moment.

The overweight girl scoffed and took another bite of her chocolate bar.

"Please! I was practicing my swing"

Glaring coldly, Kylie pointed the finger of accusation at her.

"You threw bricks at me while I was practicing my violin solo!"

Meanwhile, Steph and Jenny were full on wrestling on the floor while the boys watched with raised eyebrows.

"Dude, really?" Stan said, trying and failing miserably at trying to hold back a laugh, they just looked so damn ridiculous!

Glaring, Steph successfully pushed Jenny off of her and stood up, staring Stan directly in the eyes.

"Ok douchebag, tell you what, I'll let you off just this one time"

Reaching forward, she grabbed Stan by the shirt and pulled him close to her so that their faces were just inches away from each other.

Cartman made fake gagging noises at the sight of this.

"Oh god, If they start making out I swear to god, I'm going to fucking puke"

Stan frowned at the girl that eerily resembled him.

"Huh, so let's see, If I 'Piss you off' again, then what?"

Eyes going dark, Steph spoke with threat in her voice.

"My mom's been teaching me how to use a gun since I was three and a half year's old so I can shoot your balls clean off from more than a yard away so watch the fuck out!"

Shoving him hard into Kyle, she picked up her hockey stick and swung it over her shoulder.

"Fuck this crap, come on guys, let's go find somewhere else to sit"

With that, she walked away, glaring at Stan as she went into the other cabin, closely followed by the girl wearing the parka with the bear ears.

The overweight girl stood up and stuffed the last of her chocolate bar into her face greedily before laughing cruelly at the boys.

"Man, you dicks are the gayest bunch of loser's I've ever seen in my life-and I hang out with Jew-whore over here!"

Cackling wickedly, she waddled into the next cavern, causing Kylie to glare after her.

Turning to face the boys, she stepped forward and smiled apologetically at them.

"God, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for any of that to happen"

All four of the boys sat up and looked at her with a surprised expression.

This girl was nice, really nice, unlike her other friends that seemed like total:-for lack of a better word:-bitches.

"It's ok..." Kyle said with a blank tone of voice.

"Yeah dude. And we're really sorry about the whole soda thing, you can thank fatass over here"

Stan said, gesturing to Cartman.

"Aww! Thanks a fucking lot hippie!" Cartman wined, folding his arms in a huff.

Smiling sweetly, Kylie shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Carmen is mean to me all the time, I'm used to it by now"

At this point, the girl in question's voice pierced through the air.

"Hey you Jewish-Daywalking whore in training! Are you coming or what?!"

Growling, Kylie clenched her fists and took a composing breath.

"Shut up Carmen! I'll be there in a minute!"

"Kylie! We found somewhere else to sit! Come on!" Steph called from the other carriage, using a much calmer tone than before.

"Coming!" Kylie replied happily.

Facing the boys again, she waved and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you"

With that, she turned and hurried off, leaving the boys sitting in their seats like before.

Cartman burst out laughing, tears of joy streaming from his eyes.

"Aww dude! That was too fucking good! Stan almost got the crap beat out of him by a girl!" he cheered before howling with laughter

"Shut up fatass" Kenny said, his voice muffled

A frown crossed Stan's face as he dusted off his shirt.

"Dude, if that girl was not Bi-Polar to the max, I don't know what was"

Kyle shrugged and sighed

"Oh well, it doesn't matter, we'll probably never see them again anyway"

**Or so they think! But our main cast have no idea what is waiting for them when they get home!**

Raising his eyebrows, Stan looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"Dude, you hear something?"

"No dude, why?" Kyle said.

"I thought I heard the voice of god or something...Oh well"

**Damn me and my big narrative! Oh well! There's lot's more in store! So stay tuned!**

I'm glad you decided to come back.

**Hey, money is money.**

***/***

Soon enough, the boys had returned to the usual school routine, much to their dismay. (Cartman especially)

As they sat in the classroom, they all shared a joint feeling of utter boredom as Mr Garrison rambled on.

Suddenly, something was brought up that caught the whole classes attention, that is of course if they weren't still on their phones.

"Alright children, I have some exciting news! Four new transfer students will be joining into our class! Isn't that nice?" Mr Garrison announced.

The class began murmuring excitedly among themselves.

"Transfer students?"

"Sweet dude!"

Cartman groaned tiredly.

"They better not be Asains!"

Clearing his throat, Mr Garrison wrote on the blackboard.

"Now, these students come from a school called 'North Park Elementary'"

Sitting up straight, Stan raised his eyebrows curiously.

*North Park?...*

Frowning, Mr Garrison turned to face the class.

"And I happen to know that their old teacher is a complete whore so these kids better be damn grateful that I'm taking them on!"

The whole class stared at him in silence.

Composing himself, Mr Garrison continued.

"Girls, you can come in now!"

As the classroom door swung open, the new students walked in and stood in front of the class.

The majority of the class smiled at them, but a certain group of boys merely stared in silence.

"Go on, introduce yourself!" He announced cheerfully

Smirking, the girl with the black hair slung her hockey stick over her shoulder, raised her head and addressed the class.

"My name is Stephanie-Ann Wood. And I'm from North Park. Colorado"

*/AN/*

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this.

Please let me know if you have any questions or suggestions and as always, Rate & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

South Park: Months of the Strange and Bizarre.

Episode 1 Part 2. The girls from the North

"My name is Stephanie Wood and I'm from North Park. Colorado"

Stan's eyes went wide in realisation as him and Kyle looked at each other.

"Shit dude!" he whispered.

"It's the girls from the train!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Boys! Quiet down!" Mr Garrison called before turning to face Steph.

"Well Stephanie, tell us a little bit about yourself"

Smirking, Steph held up her hockey stick and showed it to the class.

"In case you haven't noticed, I absolutely love hockey, and in my old school I was captain of the girl's team for about a year and a half"

A few murmurs were heard from the class before Mr Garrison signalled for them to shut up.

"Go on Stephanie, I'm sure we'd all be _fascinated_ by your tomboy habits, no doubt endorsed by your teacher, who is a lesbian by the way!"

Steph glared at him sharply.

"Mrs Harrison is a kickass teacher, she always encouraged us to be ourselves and follow our dreams"

Mr Garrison scoffed and mumbled under his breath.

"Oh sure, following dreams, that'll get you far in life"

Frowning, Steph put the stick's edge on the floor and leaned on it before smirking at the class.

"I think I should probably give you all a few warnings before we officially start studying here"

The rest of the kids all looked at each other with raised eyebrows before concentrating on her once again.

Smiling at this, Steph spoke in a calm tone of voice with a certain bitchy look in her eyes.

"We are not normal, none of us are. Heck, I'm the craziest of all of them. So I'm just giving you a chance to prepare yourself in advance"

Her eyes narrowed into a glare as they stared right into Stan's.

"But, a word of caution. Do not piss me off. It may be the last thing you ever do in your life"

The whole class gulped nervously.

Smiling again, she swung her stick over her shoulder and used a cheerful tone of voice.

"Oh and feel free to call me Steph, I'm not a big fan of Stephanie"

Turning around on her heel, she walked back to her spot and nodded at Kylie.

"Kylie?"

Nodding back, Kylie fixed her hat and went to step forward, but before she could speak, Carmen barged forward and shoved her out of the way.

"Oh no you don't Jew, I'm going first!"

Unknown to the rest of the class, Kylie sighed in relief as she tried to stop herself from trembling.

Pulling out a bar of chocolate, Carmen unwrapped it as she began to spoke.

"S'up losers? My name is Erin Carmen, and if any of you assholes dare touch my stuff I will fucking kill you"

Mr Garrison frowned at this.

"Erin, that kind of language is not appropriate for the classroom. Your lesbian bitch of a teacher may have allowed it but I will not."

Looking at the students, he pointed at the girl's with raised eyebrows.

"Their teacher is a total whore, did I mention that?"

Pulling a face, Carmen stuffed the chocolate bar in her mouth before walking back.

"Whatever asshole. Your turn Jew"

Kylie took a composing breath and looked at Steph who nodded in support.

"It's ok" she whispered.

Nodding back, Kylie smiled sweetly and waved at the class.

"Hi everyone, My names Kylie Strofloski"

To her relief, Stan, Kenny and Kyle actually smiled at her.

Taking another deep breath, she continued.

"Umn, I like reading, and...writing, and anything to do with History except the channel itself"

Jenny nodded in agreement while Carmen cackled evilly, unwrapping yet another piece of candy.

"Ha! Laaaammmeee!"

Kylie glared at the overweight girl before turning back.

"Umn...my parent's were the head of a Jewish community group back home and we moved down here to expand our members, so, if anybody's interested, let me know"

Cartman burst out laughing at this.

"Oh my god Jew, I think I found someone who's even more of a loser than you are!"

Kylie gasped at this and froze up, lowering her head and fiddling with her hands.

Jenny's eyes narrowed as she went to move forward.

Sensing this, Kyle nudged Cartman hard in the ribs to get him to shut up.

"Shut your fucking mouth fatass!"

"Kyle! Watch your language!" Mr Garrison yelled.

Looking up, Kylie smiled gratefully and finished her sentence.

"I just hope that I'll be able to get along with everybody and to get to know you all"

With that, she stepped back and nodded at Jenny.

"Jen?"

The parka wearing girl took the spot and composed herself.

A huge smirk crossed Cartman's face as he observed her clothes.

"Oh...my god, she looks even poorer than Kenny"

Kenny rolled his eyes and flipped the bird under the table.

Jenny took no notice of this and pulled down her hood slightly so that her mouth was visible.

"Hi, my name's Jennifer Mc Carter, I'm nine year's old and I live with my mom, my dad, my grandma and my two brothers and two sisters-well actually my older sister June is away at College right now and my Grandma's visiting my Great Aunt, so right now it's just the six of us"

She heard some of the class sniggering and whispering, but brushed it off.

Mr Garrison smirked at this and spoke.

"Do you have any hobbies Jennifer?"

Placing her hands in her pockets, Jenny rocked back and forth, thinking things over.

"Let's see, hobbies...umn.."

Grinning, Cartman leaned over and whispered to Kenny.

"It is rummaging around in a dumpster while her mom is whoring out?"

Hearing this, Jenny paused and looked Cartman dead in the eyes with a hard glare.

"Excuse me?" her voice was quiet and as cold as ice.

Cartman's laughter faded away into silence as she walked over to his desk and stood in front of him with her fists clenched.

"Are you implying that my mother is a whores and doesn't take care of me?"

Swallowing nervously, Cartman sweated as she leaned over his desk, staring straight into his eyes.

"N-No dude, I was just kidding!"

Pulling away, turned around and walked away.

"Take a look at yourself in the mirror before you judge me you fat son of a bitch"

Cartman growled as the whole class burst out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up you assholes!" he yelled, going red in the face.

"Children! Please be quiet!" Mr Garrison called out, wielding a clipboard.

"Now girls, as there are no spare desks at the moment, I'm afraid you'll each have to share with someone for now"

He turned away before mumbling under his breath.

"Of course, with how small your old classroom was that shouldn't be a problem for you.."

Steph and Jenny looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Sitting down, their teacher gestured across the room.

"Ok girls, each of you grab a chair. Kylie, you can share with Kenny, Erin you can sit with Eric..."

Stan held his breath nervously as he waited for the last two pairs to be read out.

"Jenny,...You can sit with Kyle and Stephanie you go with Stan. Any problems come to me"

Groaning, Stan facepalmed it.

"Shit!"

As Steph came over to Stan's desk, her eyes narrowed.

"Aww crap not you again" With a sigh, she plopped herself down on the seat and crossed her legs, resting her chin on her stick.

Stan groaned and rested his head on his desk.

Jenny sat down and nodded at Kyle casually.

"Hey"

"Hi" he replied, internally relieved that he didn't have to share with Carmen. One fat bitch was enough!

Trembling a little, Kylie sat down next to Kenny, keeping her eyes on the floor to avoid eye contact.

Seeing that she was nervous, Kenny extended his hand out to her, smiling when she looked up.

"Hey, I'm Kenny, nice to meet you"

Smiling nervously, she reached out and shook his hand.

"Hi"

Cartman and Carmen didn't say anything, they just glared at each other hatefully.

Once everyone was seated, Mr Garrison pulled a map down from the board.

"Alright children, who can tell me where Thailand is on the map?" he waited for a response of confused looks.

Kylie's hand immediately shot up.

"Yes Kylie?" he asked sceptically.

Getting up, she swiftly walked up to the board and pointed at the exact spot where Thailand was, much to the teacher's surprise.

"That's right...well done!"

Nodding with a sweet little smile, she hurried back to her seat and sat down.

Rolling her eyes, Carmen scoffed.

"Geek"

As she leaned on the desk, Cartman whined and punched her in the arm.

"Hey!" she shrieked, kicking him hard in the shin.

"Keep your fat arm off of my desk you hideous bitch!"

Frowning, she stood up and pushed her chair away.

"You want to take me motherfucker?! I know Karate, I will kick your ass!"

"Erin sit down!" Mr Garrison shouted.

Standing up, Cartman raised his arms in threat.

"You think you're tough bitch?! I'll destroy you! Come on! COME ON!"

Suddenly, Carmen landed a hard punch on his face, knocking him off of his feet and onto the floor before roaring and jumping on top of him.

The whole class was in an uproar as they watched the fight with tremendous enjoyment.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Standing up, Mr Garrison marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him while the chaos continued as the two overweight kids wrestled with each other.

"TAKE THAT ASSHOLE!"

"FUCK YOU FAT BITCH!"

*/*

The two bruised children sat outside the headteacher's office in a sour mood, having finally been broken up.

(With some help with Steph's stick)

"It's your fault you jerk" Carmen mumbled.

"You started it you bitch" Cartman groaned, folding his arms and looking away in a huff.

Standing on the other side of the hallway, Kenny and Kylie watched the scene before them with bemusement.

"Well that was an intense lesson" Kylie said, clutching her textbook close to her chest.

Turning to face her, Kenny pulled his hood down a little and smirked.

"Welcome to South Park"

Kylie smiled back before the two walked back into the classroom, leaving the two kids in a bitter mood.

"You're gay you know that?" Carmen sneered.

"You're a whore" Cartman snapped back.

*/AN/*

Thanks for reading guys!

Please rate and review!


	3. Chapter 3

South Park: Months of the Strange and Bizarre.

Episode 1. Final part. Playground struggles

*/AN/*

Hey guys, sorry to keep you from the story.

I noticed some problems with the first version of this chapter so I decided to take it down and fix it. Sorry about that.

Anyway, without further ado, here is the re-written chapter 3.

*/*

Sighing, Mr Garrison sat down at his desk, tiredly rubbing his forehead, relieved that Eric and Erin had been removed from his sight.

(One annoying fat kid was enough for him)

"Alright children, moving past that little outburst and seeing how much time we've wasted thanks to Eric and the new student, who was clearly put up to this by their lesbian teacher! I think we'd better move on to maths"

The class all groaned at this as he started to right up several problems on the board as well as homework for them all to do.

Several heads could be heard plonking onto desks tiredly with even louder groans.

Hearing this, Mr Garrison turned around and frowned at the class in irritation, he was near his limit as it is and the attitude of all of them wasn't helping his mood.

"Well with that attitude how about we make it ten questions?!"

This made them all groan even more and led to many more desks being facepalmed. (Those poor desks, they were so very badly bruised that day)

Mr Garrison marched swiftly around the desks, placing sheets of lined paper on every desk, muttering under his breath as he did so.  
>(If you listened carefully you could hear the terms 'Little Bastards' and 'SOBs' being recited over and over)<p>

As the sheets of paper were placed on Stan's now shared desk, a sigh escaped the two occupants.

"Aww shit, I suck at this crap" Steph whined quietly, leaning back in her chair, which made Kylie giggle a little.

Frowning, Steph tilted her head and looked at her friend with an irritated look.

"Shut up Female Einstein, you find this crap easy anyway"

Jenny nodded in agreement and mumbled something quietly, to which Kylie shook her head quickly in response before her eyes returned to her paper and she secretly began scribbling away with ease.

Rolling his eyes, Stan placed his elbow on his desk and rested his chin on his hand, trying to work out the questions.  
>His eyes wandered around the classroom to see how the others were getting along, but to his internal relief, most of them hadn't started yet.<p>

*Thank fucking Christ!*

After he had finished handing out all the sheets of paper, Mr Garrison sat back down at his desk with a sigh of relief.

"Now children, when you finish the first ten questions come out to me and leave them on my desk"

As the class started scribbling away, the disgruntled teacher groaned and rubbed his forehead once again. Barely ten minutes into his lesson a fight had broken out, not too mention how long it took for him to finally calm things down afterwards.

He knew right away that he couldn't handle that kind of bullcrap on a day to day basis.

*I don't know what they were thinking, transferring four students from **that** school into my class! They might have pulled the wool over the board's eyes, but I can tell the truth from ten miles away. I know what kind of methods that horrid teacher of theirs uses! She's on a mission to turn all of the children into no good faggots! Well not If I can help it! These new children may be royally fucked up in the head, but I will soon fix that! I will help them change their heathen ways!*

While he was doing his furious inner monologue, around minute or so passed, three minutes maybe before a little shy figure edged her way up to his desk.

Kylie stood there quietly, shifting from foot to foot as she patiently waited to be spoken to.

Raising his eyebrows, Mr Garrison looked her up and down in suspicion before speaking irritably.

"Yes Kylie? What's he matter, you need help? Cause In this class if you need help you put your goddamn hand up! So what is it? Do you need help?!"

Lowering her head and blushing, Kylie quickly shook her head before speaking in a meek whisper.

"No sir...I accidently did the homework questions as well as the one's you asked me to do...s-so I was wondering if you would mind, maybe giving me some more work to do?"

The teacher was taken aback by this to say the least. He couldn't recall he last time one of the student's had asked him for extra work.

*What the hell?...What is this girl up to? Is she screwing with me? Did one of her friends put her up to this?*

Eyes narrowing in suspicion, he spoke in an analysing tone of voice, trying to figure out if she was playing a joke.

"Ok...Tell you what Kylie, during recess I'll make you up some extra questions for you, how's that?"

*Bet I don't see her again till tomorrow afternoon*

Kylie gave a small smile and nodded thankfully.

"Thank you sir" she said softly before hurrying back to her seat and sitting down, trying hard not to show her embarrassment.

Leaning over, Kenny grinned at her.

"You're pretty smart huh?" he asked, his voice muffled by his hood.

Eyes going wide in shock, Kylie looked up at him and quickly shook her head in denial.

"No, I'm not smart at all really, in fact in my old school I was pretty stupid!" she blurted out, her cheek's going pink as her eyes shifted around the room nervously.

Hearing this, Steph and Jenny burst out laughing, which didn't help the young girl's embarrassment.  
>Kylie blushed even more as her two friends roared with laughter, tears practically bursting from their eyes.<p>

"Man, they sure laugh a lot huh?" Token commented with raised eyebrows.

"Oh well, could be a hell of a lot worse" Clyde added.

"Timmy!" Timmy announced.

By this point, Steph was literately crying with laughter, banging her hand on the table to try and gain some control but with no luck.

"Oh god, that's fucking priceless!" the black haired girl chortled breathlessly.

Raising his eyebrows, Stan looked at her tiredly.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Sniggering, Steph gestured in Kylie's direction with her thumb.

"That girl over there is a freaking genius and always top of the class, if you meet another kid who knows the stuff that she does, I will be incredibly surprised"

In the background, Wendy coughed to remind them that she was there.

Kylie groaned and held her face in her hands, she could feel the whole class staring at her.

"Steph...please stop it..." she begged.

Her best friend merely shrugged, not sensing her friend's embarrassment, she thought it was a compliment.

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is, If these assholes don't like what they hear then tough, they can su-"

Sitting bolt upright, Kylie went bright red in the face.

"Steph!" she hissed, stopping her friend from making the situation any worse.

Kyle rolled his eyes and shook his head, turning to Jenny, he spoke

"It is always like this with you guys?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Jenny gave a quick nod in response and shrugged tiredly.

"Mmn mmph mnm"

Slamming his hand down on the desk, Mr Garrison yelled loudly.

"Children! Quiet down! I've had enough bullcrap for one day!" he yelled as Craig approached the desk with his paper.

Leaning forward, Jenny mumbled something inaudible to Steph which made her snicker even more.

"Yup, definitely hasn't got some for a while" she whispered back as the two tried to contain their supressed giggles.

Kyle sighed and got up to go give the teacher his paper, while Stan pinched his forehead in irritation.

"Would you please shut the hell up?!"

Steph stopped laughing and merely glared at him.

"Oh right I'd almost forgotten that you were there, it was a simpler time"

Secretly flipping the bird to her under the table, Stan got up and walked out to the front with his paper.

*Fuck this shit, I've had enough*

Placing his hands down on his teacher's desk, he frowned.

"Mr Garrison, I don't think I want the new girl sitting next to me" he said with a tired sigh.

Mr Garrison shrugged as if to say 'Tough shit, deal with it'

Groaning, Stan began his point.

"But Mr Garrison she-"

Raising his hand, his teacher cut him off.

"Just sit down please Stanley"

Giving up, Stan turned around and marched back to his desk, passing Clyde and Butters on the way.

"Oh dear! Stan doesn't look very happy" Butters said with worry in his voice.

"No shit Buttercup" Clyde replied with raised eyebrows.

Just as Stan sat down, Steph jumped up and hurried out to the front to wait in the line.

Nodding, she addressed Clyde and Butters in a casual fashion.

"Hey" she said, placing her hands in her pocket and rocking from foot to foot, showing the tomboy that she was.

"Oh hello" Butters said with a kind smile.

"S'up?" Clyde responded.

"Hey, you like football?" she spoke to him in a 'I don't really care' tone of voice.

Clyde shrugged, not really giving a shit about the conversation he was in.

"It's alright I guess"

"Sweet" Steph said with a sniff before looking up at the ceiling, feeling bored.

Although nobody knew it, this was actually her method of making friends, well, with boys anyway.

Shaking his head, Stan leaned back in his chair and spoke to his superbestfriend.

"Dude, this girl is seriously weird. How are you coping sitting next to the other one?"

Kyle shrugged.

"Not too bad, I mean, she doesn't talk that much anyway"

Looking around for a moment, Kyle leaned in and whispered to him.

"But dude, seriously, aren't you a little freaked out?"

Stan thought to himself for a moment before raising his eyebrows in question.

"'Bout what dude?"

Rolling his eyes, Kyle shook his hand in Kylie's direction.

"Dude! They look just like us!" he hissed.

"OH MY GOD SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the estranged teacher yelled, shocking the class into silence.

Leaning over, Kylie whispered to Kenny nervously.

"Is he usually like this?"

Kenny shrugged and made the 'so-so' movement with his hand.

"Mmmn mnmmph"

*/*

As the bell rang for morning break, the kids all burst through the doors, relieved to have a period of freedom from the classroom.

Once they had all assembled in the snow-covered playground, each one of the kids paused in their tracks and watched the new transfer student's emerge with unmatched curiosity.

Steph and Jenny walked over to Craig, Token and Clyde to strike up a conversation while Kylie sat down at the back wall and began to peacefully read her book.

Every student watched them, eager to see if they would do something weird.

All but three of the boys, who took no interest, or at least, seemed not to.

Truth was, they were still worried to approach them outside the classroom after the incident on the train, and the fact that Cartman had got into a fight with one of them didn't help in the slightest.

(They were all relieved that he had been sent home though)

"This is just fucking great dude, the crazy girl sits next to me now!" Stan groaned, leaning against the wall near the back door with his arms folded.

Kenny merely shrugged, he was crouched down next to him, drawing smiley faces in the snow with his fingers.

"Mmn mmph, mnn npph mnnmph" he said.

Standing up, Kyle walked over to Stan.

"He's got a point dude, maybe we should just try talking to them, I mean...they don't seem all _that_ bad. Hey, Kylie was actually nice to us"

Frowning, Stan looked at him with an irritated glare.

"It's not her that I'm worried about. It's that.." he announced, pointing across the playground.

Kyle groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw what was happening.

"Oh for fuck-"

Every single one of the fourth grade South Park girls surrounded Kylie, bombarding her with questions and other not nice things.

"How come you know so much Kylie?" Red asked with a grin.

Kylie clutched her book tightly to her chest and looked down, blushing a little.

"Umn..."

"Are you a nerd?" Annie asked, smiling widely.

"No! I'm not!-" Kylie's face went bright red as the two of them giggled.

Reaching out, one of them snatched her book off of her and held it above her head.

"Hey! Give it back!" Kylie pleaded, reaching up for it, only to have it tossed to another girl.

"The Scarlet Letter?.." she said with a smirk, observing the title of the book.

Kylie's face went bright crimson red as all of the girls laughed at her.

"Her face is as Scarlet as the letter!"

A frown crossed Kyle's face as he saw this from a distance.

"Hey dude that's not cool"

Stan sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I know dude, but there's nothing we can-"

His eyes widened when he saw that Kyle had disappeared.

"Kyle?"

Looking up, he realised that Kyle was already swiftly walking towards the crowd of girls.

"Dude!" Stan hissed, waving his arms like crazy to get him to come back, but the Jewish boy took no notice.

"Well shit!"

Standing up, Kenny nudged him on the shoulder with a frown.

"Mmn mmph mmmmppph!" he yelled before running after Kyle.

"Aww crap!" Stan groaned, hurrying after his two friends.

"What kind of shorts are those anyway?!" Bebe announced, shrieking with laughter.

"Does she even know what fashion is?" Wendy sneered, folding her arms.

Kylie knelt down and picked her book up from the ground and dusted it off before clutching it tightly to her chest.

But before she could stand up, a sharp kick to the back of her legs made her trip and fall flat on her face, much to the hilarity of the girls.

"What a geek!"

"Loser!"

Sighing heavily, Kylie sat up and brushed the snow off of her coat before attempting to get to her feet again, only to be shoved back down.

The tormenting laughter pierced her ears as unseen to everyone, a tear was rolling down her cheek.

*Why,...why don't they ever like me?...* she thought sadly.

"HEY!" Kyle's voice bellowed, making all of the girls turn around and look at him.

Three of the boys stood there. Two with frowns on their faces, one with his head in his hands.

"Leave her alone, what did she ever do to you!" Kyle yelled, his fists clenched.

A moment of silence passed before the girls erupted in shrieks of laughter.

"Dude, I told you to leave it" Stan whispered in his ear.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked calmly.

"Aww how cute, he's sticking up for his girlfriend" Bebe commented.

Kyle's eyes went wide.

"What?!"

Kenny sniggered a little at this while Stan facepalmed it.

"He's not my boyfriend, I barely even know him" Kylie said calmly, shaking her head a little.

The crowd circled the two of them, chanting gleefully.

"Kyle and Kylie sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

A loud whacking sound made them all fell silence.

Steph was standing on the playground wall with her head lowered and wielding her stick in the air.

Jenny stood next to her with her arms folded and a frown on her face.

"Is there a problem here?" she asked coldly, her voice slightly muffled.

Abandoning the two green hatted kids, the majority of the girls surrounded Steph and Jenny, amusement in their eyes.

"Hey Jenny, how come your family is so big? Are your parent's part rabbit?" Bebe asked, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Why do you carry that weird stick?"

Wendy asked with raised eyebrows, grinning when she heard the other girl's snickering in the background.

Raising her eyebrows, Steph looked her dead in the eyes and smirked, making them all fall silent once again.

"It's for protection, If anyone tries to jump me, I can beat the living shit out of them"

Jenny burst out laughing at this, recalling an event that had happened previously.

Steph turned to face her and laughed also.

"I know right? He was balling his eyes out!"

The crowd of girls stared in total silence, shock on their faces as the two friends laughed with each other.

Wendy frowned and broke the silence, frustrated by her attitude. (The fact that she looked like Stan didn't help)

"Why are you such a violent nutjob?" she suddenly froze, immediately regretting her words.

*Oh shit!* she thought

"Wanna know why?" Steph asked coldly before jumping down from the wall.

Gasping, the girls all scattered, leaving Wendy standing by herself as Steph approached her, dark blue eyes locking with hers.

Steph stopped a few inches away from her, looming over her, as she was one of tallest girls in the group.

"You wanna know why I'm like this?"

Grabbing Wendy by the collar, she pulled her close to her face so that her eyes were staring straight into hers.

"It's because of horrid little girls like you who think that they're smarter than everyone else when they actually don't know anything about real life"

Steph raised her hand slightly, making it look like she was about to hit her with her stick, making the whole playground freeze.

Suddenly, the black haired boy pushed through the crowd and ran forward, pushing Wendy out of the way and punching Steph hard in the face, knocking her back into the wall.

"Motherfucker!" Steph cursed, holding her head in pain.

"Steph!" Kylie shrieked, dropping her book and running to her best friend's aid.

"Dude!" Kyle yelled in shock, nudging him hard on the shoulder.

"What the fuck dude?!" He hissed, making frantic 'We're so fucking dead' motions with his hands.

Stan growled and pointed at Steph in accusation, his voice angry.

"She fucking started it!"

Growling, Jenny jumped off of the wall and charged towards Stan, ready to deal a blow for her friend.

"Mmm mmnpphh mmnpph!"

Wendy gasped and retreated, leaving Stan directly in the firing zone.

"Thanks dude" was all Stan said.

Jenny gained speed and was ready to punch him hard in the face but fortunately Kenny stepped in and grabbed her arms before she could do any damage.

She winced a little at how strongly he gripped her wrists and growled when he tightened his grip.

Leaning in, Kenny looked her in the eyes with his Mysterion glare, making her gasp a little before he spoke to her. His voice was muffled, but Jenny could make out what he was saying perfectly.

(Call it joint communication)

"Look, you've got a little brother and sister right? Do you really want to go home to them with bruises?"

Kenny asked this with seriousness, but also seeming to have a sense of sympathy in his voice.

Blinking, Jenny shifted a little from foot to foot, sighing.

"You have siblings too huh?"

Kenny nodded quietly.

Saying nothing, Jenny stepped back and walked over to her friends.

"Steph...you ok?" Kylie asked nervously.

Chuckling, Steph stood up and passed her stick to Jenny.

"Hold my stick please Jennifer"

Once Jenny had taken it off of her, she crouched down before charging forward, spinning around and landing a hard kick in Stan's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Take that motherfucker!"

Groaning, Stan sat up and rubbed his sore face, bracing himself for another hit.

To his surprise, Kylie rushed forward and flung her arms around Steph's waist, holding her back.

"No Steph!" she pleaded.

Pausing, she looked down at Kylie and smiled, almost forgetting what had just happened a moment ago.

"Eh, what's up doc?" she asked jokingly.

"Look, please don't get into a fight, I'm sure he didn't mean what he said!"

Sighing, Steph closed her eyes. Sometimes her ultrabestfriend could be a little too kind for her own good.

"Kylie.." she began before the green hatted girl interrupted her.

"No! I don't want you getting in trouble on the first day of school, do you really want to get sent home like Carmen did?"

There was a definite hint of sarcasm in the young girl's voice, making Steph come to her senses.

Shrugging, she stepped back.

"Alright, I'm over it anyway"

Kneeling down, Kyle helped Stan up.

"Dude, you ok?"

Brushing himself off, Stan frowned.

"I'm fine" he snarled, glaring at Steph hatefully.

Scoffing, Steph took her stick back from Jenny, hopped up onto the wall and began to walk along it, not giving a care in the world.

Once she was out of sight, the whole playground began talking amongst themselves.

"Dude. I. Hate. That. Bitch" Stan announced.

Kyle nodded, but gasped when he saw Kylie coming over to him.

"Thank you for sticking up for me Kyle" she said sweetly with a grateful smile.

Kyle blushed a little at this.

"N-No problem dude..."

Smiling again, Kylie nodded, turned around and ran over to Jenny.

Kenny smirked and nudged Kyle.

"Mmmn mph mnm?"

"What? No dude, I don't like her!"

Kenny rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Uh huh, sure" he said, his voice muffled.

With that, the two groups parted ways and the playground returned to normal.

*/*

At the end of the day, the girls all walked through the snow with ease.

"Pfft! This is like Hawaii compared to back home!" Steph announced, swinging her hockey stick and skipping, showing off.

Kylie frowned and ducked out of the way, she had learned to doge after several unfortunate events.

"Watch where you swing that thing!"

Winking, Steph skipped back and linked their arms together, Jenny did the same with her other arm, it was almost like they were about to skip down the yellow brick road to Oz.

"Aww come on, cheer up! Those bitches aren't going to bother you anymore" Steph said with a grin.

Kylie gave as convincing a smile as she could, trying to hide her growing anxiety.

Sensing this, Jenny placed a hand on her shoulder supportively and smiled at her. The parka-wearing girl usually was the supportive figure, as well as the voice of reason where Steph was concerned.

"Hey you bitches!" A familiar voice of a certain overweight girl pierced through the air, making them all stop and look back (Still linked together)

Carmen stood on the pavement behind them with a grin on her face that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous.

"Wait up!" She said, hurrying forward and stopping next to Jenny.

"So, how was day one of new hell for you bitches?" she asked with a triumphant smirk.

Steph shrugged.

"It was ok, nothing much happened really"

With that, the four girls set off towards their new houses.

Across the street, the four boys watched them with frowns on their faces.

"Are we going to have to deal with that crap everyday?" Stan asked.

Sighing, Kyle shrugged before answering.

"I don't know dude, I really don't"

Cartman scoffed.

"Bunch of bitches"

Meanwhile, Kenny just smiled.

"Mnmmph, mnph mmmnn mnnpph"

Pausing, the three boys turned to look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Really Kenny?"

Kenny shrugged before turning and walking away.

"Come one guys let's go" Stan said with a sigh.

And with those words, the South Park boys and the North Park girl's momentarily parted ways, both unknowing that the chaos had only just begun.

*/AN/*

Hope you enjoyed guys!

Please Rate & Review!


	4. Chapter 4

South Park: Months of the Strange and Bizarre

Note to all Readers!

Hi everyone! I'm so sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter.

I am here to first of all thank you for all of your wonderful reviews and ideas, and to express my appreciation to all my followers. Thank you all so much.

Alright, well basically, regarding this story I'm having a slight case of Writers block, and in all honesty I have a lot on right now so I'm not really in the right mind-set to do comedy writing, so for that I do apologise and I promise that I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. However, because of this I am opening the doors for questions and other queries.

If you have any questions or suggestions regarding characters or other aspects of the story, then feel free to P.M me and I'll answer as best as I can, or if you just want to offer your thoughts then that's absolutely fine.

Thanks for reading guys, till next time-

tudorgirl941


End file.
